Married to himYet in love with his brother
by MANDERS21
Summary: Sequel to Alternate Universe- a blue blood affair with Kingsley and Schuyler  you guys asked for it- well here it is. if you like it let me know. i got more ideas!


**Married to him-Yet in love with his brother **

"**Schuyler- sweetheart- it wasn't you please come out - its all over- we'll get you the help you need I promise" Kingsley crooned, "I've been there before remember?" **

"**I want to drain you Kingsley- all of you- what have I done!" she cried, "Oh no! where's my baby boy? Tell me I didn't drain him too!" Mimi tugged on Kingsley's shirt and pointed to the little boy that Jack was carrying at his side, **

"**He's fine, he's right here sweetheart. But let us do the incantation spell to bind you for now?" she sobbed, **

"**Ok but hurry before my throat starts burning again!" **

"**Ok Ready" said Kingsley as Schuyler opened the door and screamed. **

**2 be continued!**

Chapter One 

**Blood bounded with one brother-Physically soul tied with the other**

_**Schuyler Van Allen**_

It feels like her whole body is coursing with anxiety jitters- a sick sensation of millions of tiny bugs crawling under her skin which cant be helped with her hands and legs and legs tied- imagine an extremely itching spot on your body that you cant seen to reach no matter how hard you tried, and you'll do any thing to remedy it- well try imagining your whole body feeling like that and wanting so bad to kill the little anxiety bugs by applying pressure until the pain makes you tense up more, and your teeth are nearly grinding against each other. The anxiety proving to be none the less relentless- your aching and screaming to the bright constant light above driving you mad. She cant remember the last time she fed. This was hell. She kept seeing the many innocent people's faces that she drained on that Island. _She _drained. She choked out a sob as she replayed the stolen moments of bloodlust as she under went the blue blood Dialyses procedure- blood detoxifier -

She loss count of days, months all so very long ago and she has over come the first stages of recovery intervention program..

She could only think of one person. Kingsley Martin. She was also going through withdraw even more with her sexual frustration, she has tried not to hate the fact that every time she got close to doing the deed with her soul mate something happens. Havoc happens. Whether it has to do with blueblood B. S or just fate again- why all the interference working against something that god himself for some rather peculiar reasons decided that Kingsley and Schuyler would make both of them a powerful asset during a different war now that is headed their way. Schuyler felt it. And has foresaw it.

A lot has happened though within the past two years that she has been in rehabilitation. Her little sister is now 16 years old and soon to be a parent with her little boyfriend London-

Little Kingsley 2nd(she only named the little baby boy that to hurt Asmodeus which worked quite nicely): who (Aeries) stolen away after slaughtering his family of (werewolves): yes Little JR is indeed a werewolf of which Allegra right away sensed when she first met him- and since he is not able to be adopted by the red bloods- well They decided to let Aeries who is responsible for the kid until further notice to care for him- they also found out his real name: Morbid Traverse- (What a name to name your child!) Schuyler thought.

She was sitting in her little alcove reading a Journal her former grandfather Lawrence Van Allen wrote ages ago. Its about the werewolves and the prophecy: a war between two species- Lycans and the Vampires.

Just then she hears the lock in her cell open and in came her stepfather with someone she hated at the moment- she is now a blood thirsty Silver blood again- the nerve of Aeries showing up where he isn't wanted! She thought bitterly, rolling her eyes turning away from them both-

"Schuyler hone, look who's here to see you?" Charles cooed, now petting her head like a father does to his most favored child. He will always see her as a child only because he feels for her as if he were her father- she grumbled,

"Why did you bring- that- that-" she abruptly jumped up from her bed and just glared at him ready to attack him, but Charles restrained her, "I hate you! I'll never forgive you for what you did! Not ever-" she spat out with contempt-

Aeries frowned, with warm tears in his eyes ready to stalk out as well- but Charles told him,

"Remember Aeries- you now owe me your life for yet another mess your brother Kingsley and my children were stuck cleaning up-" Aeries deepened his frown,

"She's not going to ever forgive me-"

Schuyler was getting nervous all of sudden because she was denied access to either of their minds,

"I smell something really shitty- and someone have better spit it out already or-"

"You are legally married- its all documented and was very much authentic- Asmodeus really did go out of his way to make sure of that, you could never escape him-"

Schuyler choked out a sob, and just covered her ears as Aeries tried to explain to her it wasn't him- (Though it was his counter opposite side of him- they are one and the same.)

"Please Schuyler- I didn't mean to do it- I would- I would never harm a hair on your head,"

"Oh but you most certainly had- and what about little Morbid huh? That little boy loves you, oblivious to the fact that you were the one indeed who killed the only family he knew-"

"Angel cakes please be reasonable-" Schuyler huffed noting the wedding band on her left hand that Aeries had gotten for her. She took it off- and chucked it at him in his chest pretty hard,

"If I was reasonable- I would've never left town with Bliss- hell if I was even remotely reasonable I would've never left Kingsley's sight even though he pushed me away!"

Charles thought he should cut in, "Schuyler. There is something you need to know-" Charles said gravely, god her days just getting better and better-

"Let me have it, I'm ready now. I could take it-" she said sarcastically,

"Your grandfather and I- we deceived you and Kingsley-"

"What did you say?" she snapped her head up from her hands,

Charles closed his eyes sheepishly sighing, "You and Kingsley were a threat- Look I'm sorry-"

"Get out." she stood up, wiping her tears- "I cant believe I actually believed all that bullshit you said about us making one another stronger- that god himself had plans for us-"

"Schuyler, I will leave you two to talk then since the committee has already recorded the day of your bond in the scrolls of the blue blood records. And you must leave with him to your new life together after as soon as your week is finished-" he saw the pain in her eyes and frowned, then slowly made his way out the cell- but Schuyler stopped him,

"What you and my grandfather did was wrong. But none the less I could say something too pure and beautiful for this world came out of it- and that is the love that I experienced with Kingsley- so I can not hate you for it. I would 'so' do it all over again just to taste that bit of happiness and bliss I shared with him." she stammered getting up and ran into his arms, apologizing for being angry with him, and once again he is baffled.

Schuyler waited for _'Husband' _to pick her up from that claustrophobic place. She couldn't wait to taste the sunlight and fresh air again. She wonders what the media is saying about her now- what fabrication is spreading regarding her disappearance etc. perhaps Aeries took care of it. She thought. Her heart ached for Kingsley more and more everyday. She is in love with someone who wasn't really supposed to be her- oh, the hell with blood bounds and how sacred they are, Schuyler knows who her true love is. Kingsley Martin. A tear fell again. Her stomach began to animate with a warm sensation suddenly,

Suddenly someone abruptly unlocked the cell- "Ready to leave this god forsaken place for good sweetheart? Unless you rather stay here with the other blood addicts," Kingsley! Her heart felt like it just started to beat again. She didn't realize it but she was blushing and grinning widely, with tears in her eyes. She wanted to kiss him and finish everything they started- but no. marriage isn't something she takes lightly despite the circumstances of which she had no choice in the matter.

"Lets head surface, yeah- place gives me the chills- though I just now realized, how _endearing _it is when your with me-" he muttered nervously to himself, avoiding her gaze, she just ran into his arms, and wrapped her arms around his rock solid warm torso. Endearing indeed. She thought.

She looked up into his eyes, "Take me out of this place please"

"As you wish malady _Sweetheart_" he grinned suddenly mischievously sweeping her off the floor and lifting her up bridal style and speeding to the surface.

_**Kingsley Martin **_

Five hours earlier…...

_That son of bitch. That god forsaken son of a bitch! _no matter how many times he thought it, he figured it would get him no where. Aeries. His polar opposite.

Kingsley was in his new house he purchased ( incidentally a block away from Aeries and Schuyler's soon to be place. Yes. He has it bad for his sister in law- that despite what Charles told him last night about it being a marriage of convenience- committee's conveniences. He was right about it all along- they did that to remove the threat both lovers posed to the Force twin's bond- yeah, despite their treacherous scheme, something so beautiful blossomed between them both. Love. His first real true love. He never knew love like this before. Not even Mimi ever gave him that warm trembling sensation, the ache in his chest that he feels whenever he thinks about her which is more then often.

Breaking his train of thoughts someone rang his doorbell rather impatiently,

He really didn't want to answer it. wasn't in the mood for anything that didn't relate to Schuyler. Though he does feel like a bitch boy now, having to admit to himself that he is still hung up over a married woman. Well of course he is, he paused for a second, how ironic. He has always chased after the bonded ones- but Schuyler isn't just any woman, no, she is his soul mate. His world. As long as she is alive, he is content with knowing that in assurance. He opened the door without checking first, and growled closing the door, until that certain unwelcome guest- who by the way is the last person he would ever want to see at his door,

"Oh just come off it- Araquiel" Aeries mocked Kingsley accent. Which sounded annoying coming from his stupid twin.

"What. The. Fuck. (Pardon my French) do you want?" before Aeries could answer he said "Or how's about I subscribe you a death wish -"

"Fine you want to have it the hard way- the hard way it is!" Aeries busted his way through the door and then wrestled his brother to the ground and did something to Kingsley that he hasn't done in ages since they were born in their first cycle as children which surprised the hell out of Kingsley- though he hated every time his brother would overpower him and give him Charlie horses punches to his outer thigh. Kingsley was bursting out with laughter,

"I'm going to fucking- bleed you-then kill you bastard-"

"Yeah well I could deal with. Besides I have a little peace offering-"

"Not gay- sorry so if you were thinking to offer your bum-" Aeries grimaced and Charlie horsed him again on his thigh, "Fine lets hear it _Angel cakes,_" god how long has it been since they were goofing about as real brothers usually do? He has no clue but it sort of gave him a bit of a relief.

"I want you to pick up the wifey for me-"

"A re you serious? You cant even stand the thought of us-" Aeries groaned grabbing his temples, and right away Kingsley thought Asmodeus was resurrected again- (Not that he was scared- he could take that dark prince of demons any day- oh but how he would prolong the torture for what he has done to his Schuyler)

Kingsley was trying to locate his bat, when Aeries abruptly attacked him, with shits and giggles,

"You should've seen your face brother- man that was priceless- definitely a KODAK moment!" Aeries chuckled, rolling on his back on the floor,

"Bugger. Your lucky I understand your _Bipolar _disorder- a real birth defect from yours truly yes," he pointed at the ceiling.

Aeries suddenly frowned then suspired letting his self fall to the couch,

"Shouldn't you be happy? I mean you won her-"

"not fairly. You cant win over a heart that has already been conquered-"

"What are you saying to me ere? don't dick around,"

"Not dicking you around- and how do you know that her heart is in habited by me?"

Aeries shook his head. "She is still my wife so just pick her up for me- and then take her home- I got to go pick up little Kingsley-"

"You what?"

Aeries chuckled as Kingsley tried to thing of what he could possibly mean,

"Little Morbid- Schuyler and my adopted son- she named him after you." Kingsley grinned then,

"Does she know his ancestry yet?" Aeries nodded,

"Yes. Charles kept her updated since she was going crazy thinking I wasn't father material- you know I would've never thought Schuyler would be such a natural when it came mothering skills- considering her mother wasn't around to- you know what I mean,"

"Actually I do. So kids huh?" Kingsley smirked knowing his brother wasn't the type to want the whole little house with the white picket fence- marriage and baby carriage type of guy- which is why when he was told the whole story about his brothers counter opposite being the one who thought of that plan- he was peeved yet impressed with what the works of Schuyler's charms could do. Not even a cold hearted blood lusting killer like Asmodeus stood a chance against Schuyler's charms and beauty.

Aeries shrugged, "She hates me. And even if she didn't we couldn't possibly reproduce anymore-"

"Why?"

"We are silver bloods now."

"I didn't know. Sorry"

"For what? It is all my fault-well I got to go. The kid could be a handful sometimes for Allegra."

_**Present …...**_

Kingsley was prolonging the ride as long as possible.

"Hungry sweetheart?" Schuyler just smiled, "Or perhaps something sweet?" she nodded,

"Fudge chocolate sounds good- or we could get some doughnuts and-" he stolen a look at her to her crying, "sweetheart," he pulled over in a parking lot so they could talk for a bit.

He handed her his handkerchief, and she sniffled,

"We were so close-we could've had it all. And always something had to come in between us-"

"I know sweetheart- but don't you think it maybe be-"

"Don't ever say that to me- I don't care if they lied about god putting us together- I am in love with you and that's all that counts to me- if your brother and I are bonded then why don't I love him Kingsley- and why do I still want you? I thought once we bond with somebody that every love you feel for another disappears?"

"That's what I thought as well. I actually had experience with that to back up that notion- Mimi and Jack. remember I would chase her until she would bond- after the bond I would have to wait for her next cycle." it was true. So why does she feel helpless in love with another? She should be hopelessly in love with Aeries right now because they actually did the blood binding ceremony together-

"I'm so sorry- this is all my fault-" she cried, he pulled her into his arms,

She felt so right in his arms, and he just closed his eyes and numbed his ache- suddenly leaned up and kissed him deeply, he gasped, and abruptly pulled his lever to back his seat up then pulled her on top of him. God- if this is so wrong then why does it feel so right!

"Kingsley," she looked down into his eyes as she straddled his waist-

"Sweetheart. I'll do anything for you," he crooned sultrily

She pressed her lips into his heatedly, and he groaned,

"I'll jump if you jump," she said,

"Lets take that plunge together then yeah," he smirked.

**Let me know what you what you think! I need to know if you think I found my mojo back? This is just the beginning to a new idea I got writing this. I want 4 reviews to continue this one guys! Let me know what you think about this!" **


End file.
